Those Hazel Eyes
by Eowebriviel
Summary: Katie is entering her last year at Hogwarts. She has been hurt by a certain Hufflepuff and her feelings towards her Quidditch Captain are confusing her. Some OWKB fluff!
1. In The Mighty Hogwarts Express

**Those Hazel Eyes.******

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or all the characters made up by J.K. Rowling. Bless that woman.

A/N: Oliver Wood is in his final year, so is Katie Bell. Harry Potter is in his third. May I also say that English isn't my native language. So don't throw rocks at me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes in it.  
I still don't know the rating of this story, so it can be changed in the future.

This chapter is Katie POV, but you will also find some Oliver POV's in other chapters.

Chapter one: In The Mighty Hogwarts Express

~ * ~

Sitting in the Hogwarts Express, it gives me a mighty feeling. Me, Katie Bell, can take over the world, just by sitting in a train. Beware me! Yes, be warned. My last year at Hogwarts will not pass by unnoticed. Me and my partners in crime, the well known twin Fred and George Weasley, will make the grounds in and around the castle unsafe. I know I would back off in the end, but... I am a girl, and girls are allowed to back off.

Even the good students can make the life's of their teachers miserable. 

The feeling of might just reached my fingers on my left hand when the compartment door sledded open and my best friend, Alicia Spinnet walked in, followed by Angelina Johnson, the twins and the maniac Oliver Wood. I smiled. Alicia screamed and hugged me tight. Soon, Angelina had joined in. Fred and George did a _very_ good imitation of a girlie scream and were soon joining the group hug. Oliver stood there, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, clicking his tongue.

Really, the boy can be impatient at times. George was the first who let go, when Alicia was half choking in his grasp. 

"Sorry, Alicia. Feeling better?" He rubbed her back clumsily, so Alicia fell on the ground, smacking her head against the bench. George pulled a painful face and wanted to pull her up again. Before there were even more accidents, I held him back so Angelina could help Alicia. With care. 

Really, George is cute, but he can be so damn clumsy. Last year, when he was playing wizard chess with Fred, one of his knights exploded and a piece got in his eye. We had to practise without him for two whole weeks. 'Two whole fucking weeks,' the exact words of our beloved Captain. He was stressed out, thinking what he had to do if we fell without Beater. But luckily he got to his senses when I slapped him against the head and told him that George would be back before our next game. He is a great boy, but when something happens to his players, he freaks out. 

You couldn't call Oliver a 'boy' anymore. Last year, when he stepped in the train and I bumped into him, my eyes fell out of my head. He had grown, and created muscles, yes, _those_ kind of muscles. The kind where you want to snuggle in and grow hard after a rough game of Quidditch, but soft when you needed a shoulder, or in his case, a _chest_ to cry on. His eyes with the chocolate sparkle gave warmth. Hot chocolate sparkles. Hmmm. 

"-new tactics over the summer..."

If there is anyone that dares to say that Oliver Wood is perfect. I'm going to pull out every hair that grows on her/his/it's head. Oliver just kept on _rambling_ about damn Quidditch. For us, it is a sport. For relaxation. But Oliver was on the Quidditch pitch when he had done eating, when classes ended and even when we had a week off, you could find him there. This wasn't healthy anymore. He was going to have a heart attack if we don't win that bloody Cup this year. 

"- I discussed it with my dad, and he thinks that it is better that you, Alicia, makes some..."

That's it, the boy is obsessed. Alicia was sitting there with a huge hump on her head and he was talking to her about Quidditch? 

"Wood, the girl just got half strangled by George and then pushed against a hard wooden bench, and you even dare to think about Quidditch?" I spat out. 

It certainly had it's effect. I received many thank-you glares from Alicia and Wood had finally held his mouth. Okay, he's good looking. But it doesn't mean he is allowed to show it off, is he? 

Is he?! Why am I even thinking this? I admit, he's the one that had been popping into my mind lately, but that doesn't mean I like him, right? Oh, forget it Katie. Oliver Wood couldn't possibly like you. Think about something else, Katie. No Oliver Wood.

Good, other thoughts... I've cut my hair this summer. And my sister learned how to annoy me. She climbs up in my bed in the middle of the night and starts poking me when I'm just having a dream about Oliver... NO! I'm not thinking about Oliver Wood... Okay, look outside, Katie. Landscape, that couldn't possibly remind me of Oliver, right? Why does the train has move so fast? _Why?_

 Oh.My.God. Have I... No, it can't be. I saw in the glass that Oliver Wood's eyes were resting on _me_. Or is it just a stupid fantasy? There was only one way to find it out. 

So I turned my head around. 

AHA! 

I caught him, he smiled shyly and set his eyes back on his little black book with his Quidditch strategies. Was he blushing? 

HE WAS BLUSHING! 

Hallellulja, so Merlin really exists! 

But, you don't like him Katie. Nope, your feelings towards him are just friendly. However, did I caught myself looking at him from time to time. 

Cuuuute... So cute, while he is working. His tongue between his teeth, drawing lines and circles and...

"Kaaaaaaaatie..."

I was abruptly jerked away from my daydream. Filled with Ollie Wood. 

"Whazzup?" I asked, rather annoyed. 

Angelina couldn't help but giggle. Fred and George had that identical smirk on their faces and Alicia was still a bit entangled.

"I asked you a question." 

Duh... What do you think I am? Stupid?

"I asked you, if you still heard anything from Cedric this summer?"

Oliver's head jerked up. Looking from me to Angelina. 

Angelina had hit the sensitive spot. If there was one person in this whole wide world I didn't want to talk about, it was Cedric.

Yes, THE Cedric Diggory. 

Cedric and I had a 'thing' last year. We weren't a couple. But we flirted... all the time. He even kissed me when our year ended and I didn't hear from him since then. 

"No, I haven't, and I'm glad about it." I responded shortly.

They must have got the point because they went back to their conversation leaving me alone. Oliver was still looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, kids."

I stood up and walked out of the compartment. 

Stupid Cedric. I don't know why it hurts me so much, as I haven't got any feelings towards him. But still... How would you feel when a boy just grabs you, turns you around and presses his lips on yours, sticks his tongue in your mouth and then just runs off? I had re-lived that scene a billion times over the summer and I had decided that I would drop it. 

But... I am a girl. And girls don't go lightly over such things. Or at least, I don't. I found it very cowardice of him not to write me, call me, visit me... He had  my address, my phone number and an owl! Stupid, mud-eating good looking-

"Katie! Watch it!"

Woops, I just bumped into Harry Potter, causing him to lose his balance. I offered him my hand to help him up.

"Really, where were you with your thoughts?" He smiled while he grabbed my hand.

The boy was cute, really. 

"I was thinking about...Ugh, never mind. Sorry Harry, we'll catch up later, I really have to go to the bathroom." I said jumping slightly up and down. Harry grinned and waved while I strode by.

A visit to the toilet should be something private, right? Or has the world changed without me noticing it? I was in the toilet, washing my hands when Cedric walked in... In the _girl's_ toilets. The boy was a bloody stalker. He actually wasn't, but it's nicer for me to think that he's a stalker.

I tried to look as pissed off as I could.

"Katie, I..."

"Shut up, Cedric. Maybe you haven't noticed but you're standing in a girl's bathroom. Step outside, I'll be there in a sec."

And so he did. Okay, Katie be strong. Don't forget to breathe, to insult him, don't cry. How's my hair? 

...

_How's my hair?_ Fuck my hair.

 With my nose high up in the air, breasts sticking forward, ass pulled in, I met his grey eyes, his dark hair, his handsome face.

"What?"  I said... maybe a little hostile, because the look he gave me, it was a little taken aback.

"I just want you to know," he began very slowly, " that I'm sorry for what happened at the end of last year."

Okay, he's sorry...

"It will certainly never happen again, now that I'm actually seeing... Cho..." he said, without even looking at me, eyes fixed on his shoes. Not that they were very interesting. The boy is cute, but he certainly missed some fashion feeling, that only the woman species seemed to have on this earth. 

Ah, that was the reason why he never tried to contact me. That bloody Cho. Not that I care of course. No... wait... I _do_ care. I pulled the most angry face that I could. It seemed to work, because Cedric was taking steps away from me.

"First you flirt with me, all year long. Than you _kiss_ me and leave me there. I _waited_ a whole summer for a sign, from _you_. A whole damn summer!"

Several people were sticking their heads out of their compartment, after I began to scream. Most of them were looking very serious. Others were snickering.  I screamed all the frustration that I had inside of me, out. 

"Not even a letter, a call. Don't you go I'm-a-pureblood-I-don't-know-how-to-use-a-phone on me, Cedric Diggory, because I _know_ you're not! I even gave you my address. And now when the year begins, you just tell me that you have a new flirt? What? I wasn't good enough? You've finished with me? Or is it because I'm a bad kisser? Sod off, Cedric."

There, my pleading was finished. Cedric looked at me, for several seconds, then turned around and stalked off. I don't give a shit if the boy is hurt. He had _hurt _me. Bastard. 

Relief swooped around in my body. Aaaah... Feeling of freedom, all the stress and hurt that falls away. So, with a little smile I went back to my compartment.

This time, it was my turn to get knocked off my feet. My thoughts were once again, far away and I hadn't noticed the person (who was also wandering in his own world) who was heading straight at me. So I almost fell. I felt strong arms slip around my waist, saving me from the hard ground. Hmmm... arms... strong arms! Looking up, I saw a smiling Oliver. Why does he have strong arms? Sigh...

 I quickly freed myself from his arms (my stomach was suddenly gone) and smiled sweetly at him and he released me. 

"Sorry," we said at the same time, causing us to laugh again.

"Great minds think alike, hm?" he said, still with that smile on his face. 

"That's what they say." I felt my face growing hot. Why do I blush so easily? Merlin, I hate my genes. My mother has the same problem. Thank you, God, for giving me the wrong genes and my brother the good ones. 

"It's kind of hot in here, isn't it?" Lame excuse for covering up the blush, but hey, I'm a girl. And I can say whatever I want. Because I'm a girl. But my excuse seemed not to work, because he frowned at me.

"Hot? The window is open, it's rather chilly here..."

Caught...

"...But you are red in the face. You're not having the flu right?"

Wieee! Another excuse! I love you Oliver Wood... 

Wait... I don't. 

Oh crap.

"Yeah, I think that I might have caught the flu. My brother was home, last month and he was a bit sick. So yeah..." I said very quickly, adding a fake cough... Maybe a bit too fake.

"Your brother? Marc Bell! He plays for Puddlemere United, isn't it? How is he? It's been a long time since I saw him."

Oh no, not the your-brother-is-fantastic talk again.

I smiled sweetly again. "He's fine. Great Chaser, he is."

"Yes, tell him I'll drop by when he's home again."

Oh great, he's dropping by. My brother used to be Gryffindor Quidditch captain five years ago and he, Marc Bell, discovered Oliver Wood in his second year while he was playing outside for fun. Since then Marc and Oliver had been very good friends, but lost contact when Marc began to play for Puddlemere. 

That's how we met actually, me and Oliver. We kind of ignored each other in our first and second year, blame the ieuw-he's-a-boy period. But when Marc graduated, I took his place as Chaser and Oliver became Captain. He dropped by from time to time in our house when it was Christmas and summer holidays. We were actually pretty good friends. I don't know when it changed.

"Katie?"

Jerked away from my thoughts again. I hate it. Grumble. 

"Yes, I'll tell him, Oliver."

He grinned. "Good. I'll see you later, Kates." And he walked away.

Kates? My day was getting better every minute.

~ * ~

***sniffle* I'm touched. The very first chapter of my new story. Reviews appreciated. *nods* So hit that review button and make me happy! =D**


	2. Oliver Wood, The One With The Sexy Accen...

**Those Hazel Eyes******

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

A/N: Language is still Dutch, not English.

Chapter two: Oliver Wood, The One With The Sexy Accent And Body

~ * ~

Food... Food is good. I hadn't eaten anything since this morning and I ate everything that came near me. I grabbed some chocolate and an apple, mixing it with some pumpkin juice and a cookie. Angelina stared at me, as did Alicia. But I wasn't sure about her. She was still a bit confused after she fell and her eyes were a bit hazy.

After dinner it was time to get to bed. Angelina dragged me away from the cookies and took me to the Common Room of Gryffindor. After she dropped me on a couch in front of the fire, she went upstairs to bed. I was too full to pull myself up and follow Angelina, so I decided to stay in the Common Room. 

I was dozing off when I heard footsteps. I wanted to turn around and see who was standing behind me. But again, my laziness won and I didn't move. 

"Kates?"

There goes my stomach again. That damn accent. 

"What are you still doing here?"

By Merlin's beard, I hope he's not going to lecture me. 

"Well, Oliver Wood. I am pleased to inform you that I have eaten too much and I can't move."

Oliver laughed and took the chair next to mine. "Well, I certainly hope that your broom stays intact tomorrow. For our first practice."

I knew this conversation would end up about Quidditch. The poor boy, he needs something else to focus on. A girl. Me, perhaps? 

"I am sure that my broom will hold me, Mister Wood."

Why was I acting so distant? My eyes were staring at the flames; I hadn't moved since he sat next to me and every word that I said to him was covered with ice.

"You should be in bed. Come on!" 

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off of my couch. I moaned and got up. He walked with me until we reached the stairs and pushed me up the first one.

"I want my best Chaser to be fit and awake when she comes up my pitch."

Best Chaser. Hmpf.

"Don't you go all slimy on me, Mister Wood. It's not going to work. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning. I am kind of tired. Goodnight." 

"Sweet dreams, Kates." I heard him whisper while I mounted the stairs.

~ * ~

Could my first day be more impossible? Three hours of Potions! Three hours with Slytherin and Snape in one room. It can't be healthy. I'm going to die. Would they sell pink as colour for coffins? 

I entered the dungeons and went to my regular desk, waiting for Alicia who always sat next to me. But when Oliver Wood walked in, he stopped, looked around and spotted me. He smiled and sat next to me. 

"Really, Wood. What is the meaning of this?"

He looked at me and that smile was still playing on his face. "Meaning of what?"

Was the boy stupid? He knows that my partner is Alicia!

"Alicia sits next to me in Potions."

There was my ice cold tone again. Memo to myself: try to warm your voice up.

…

That is the most stupid memo I've ever heard.

"I know, but Alicia ran into Snape this morning and he told her that she has to sit next to Flint. Because she eh... sucks in Potions."

Oh crap... Now I'm sitting next to Oliver Wood, The One With The Sexy Accent And Body all year long. Not that I mind of course. This could lead to very interesting situations. Hehehe... 

I thought that I wasn't good in making Potions. But Oliver sucks even more then I do! He twice forgot to add some crucial ingredients, so our Sleeping Draught was actually a terrible poison. Well, we haven't got any marks from Snape but at least I had a great time with Oliver.

Before I knew it, the first day of my last year was over and I was sitting in the Common Room doing some homework. Charms never really was my subject and Professor Flitwick gave me some extra work to do. 

I was cursing and swearing until Fred Weasley walked in and sat across me.

"Katie, you do realise that you just missed twenty minutes of practice and Wood is about to kill you?"

Shit... I totally forgot about Quidditch. I quickly ran upstairs to grab my broom and Quidditch clothes. I sprinted towards the locker room and quickly changed clothes. I was panting and sweating slightly when I reached the pitch. I was just about to mount my broom when a furious Oliver Wood yelled at me.

"Bell! A word after practice!"

Great, I'm already behind on Charms and Mister Nice Guy will probably lecture me for an hour.

Practice didn't go very well, either. I threw the Quaffle against Alicia's head twice and didn't make a goal once. One of George's bludgers almost knocked me off my broom. I almost fell when I wasn't paying attention and Oliver threw the Quaffle at me. After another hour of hell, Oliver finally blew his whistle and I was back with my two feet on the ground. Thank Merlin.

I slowly walked back to the locker room. I felt horrible. I almost killed Alicia, George and Oliver almost killed me! What a day... And Charms was still waiting for me in the Common Room. Another sleepless night was awaiting me. When I entered the locker room, everybody was already showered and were drying their hair. 

Great, I had to walk alone to the Castle. Hey, I'm very social. I need people around me. I opened my locker and grabbed my coconut shampoo, with my red bath towel. 

I walked to the girls showers and quickly undressed. Hmmm... If there is anything in the world that I like the most, it's a hot shower after Quidditch, washing al the mud, stress and fear away. 

When my grandmother died, I showered for three hours, until we ran out of hot water and I screamed my lungs out. Luckily, Hogwarts never runs out of hot water. 

When I thought I had enough water spoiled, I wrapped my towel around me and got to my locker.

"There you are."

I know that accent...

"Don't you remember I wanted to talk to you?"

Shit... My bloody memory! And I wasn't dressed! Well, I was, but it's just a towel around me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, seeing me only with a towel around my body. 

"Do you mind, Oliver?" I smiled sweetly. 

"Mind what?"

I sighed and made a movement with my finger, telling him to turn around. 

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He did turn around, but not before scanning me with his eyes. I gathered my clothes together. My trouser, my pants, my underwear, socks... Where the hell is my bra? I haven't forgotten it in the showers; I checked twice. I opened my locker, looked under the wooden bench in front of it. I sighed rather loud.

"Are you looking for something, Kates?"

Every time he calls me that, I get a shiver down my spine.

No time to drool, Katie. Find your bra! I opened my locker again and took everything out.

Shit, shit, shit.

Merlin, this was embarrassing. Telling my bloody Captain that I lost my bra. 

"Actually, yes. I ehm... lost my bra."

He was laughing. LAUGHING!

Of course he's laughing. What else did you expect? Most girls keep their bra close to themselves and not go laying it where it doesn't belong.

Then I saw it! My bra was next to his feet. He had clearly seen it to, because he bent down and held it in his hands.

"Is it this one? Nice colour!"

I grabbed my pink bra from his hands.

"Thank you." I said rather sarcastically.

I quickly finished with dressing myself with the thought in the back of my head that I had to finish that Charms homework. 

"Ready?"

Hmmm... That accent, it really makes a girl melt.

"Yes, you can turn around."

I grabbed my red towel and dried my hair.

"You were twenty minutes late, Kates."

Shiver.

"I hope you have a good explanation."

He seated himself and looked at me with those hazel eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes, I have actually. I was doing my Charms homework and I completely lost track of time."

Lame excuse... He wouldn't believe me, but hey, what else can a girl do? I can't lie. 'Sorry, Oliver my love, I was held up by Snape who told me I had wash his hair.'

...

Nah, he wouldn't take it.

"Charms homework? Already? It's just the first day!"

That bloody boy needs to know everything. 

"I suck at Charms, Oliver. Flitwick gave me some extra work."

There, you know it. Happy?

"If you have problems with Charms, I can help you."

Hmmm... Spending some more time with my beloved Oliver Wood... What would any girl say, here in Hogwarts with some good brains ...

YES!

Trying to hide my enthusiasm, I grinned and nodded. Merlin, I wanted to shout, scream, kick the living shit out of Marcus Flint, pull Alicia and Angelina out of their beds... I wanted to do something good! 

He grinned back at me and helped me with cleaning up my stuff. Five minutes later, he was closing the Locker Room and we headed back to the Castle. 

And ten minutes later he was explaining me how to use the Protection Charm. Clearly I was holding my wand wrongly. 

He helped me writing my essay and even got me something to drink. I yawned and stretched myself out after two hours of hard work.

"My back is killing me."

Oliver stood up and went behind me. Before I knew it, before I even asked it, he began to massage me. Hmmmm... His strong hands on my back, his fingers touching every spot that needed to be touched. 

Merlin, Katie, you can't fall in love, you can't. You'll end up hurt, just like with Cedric. Merlin, I feel pathetic. I mean, I'm a seventh year and I haven't got a boyfriend yet. The only kiss that I received was that one from Cedric. And it wasn't even a kiss. A kiss is something passionate, with love. Not just lips that touch for two seconds and a tongue that strokes yours. A perfect kiss must happen with a perfect boy. 

"Kates?"

Oh Merlin, he's driving me crazy with that accent.

"Hmmmm?" was all I could bring out. 

I ask you... You have the most popular boy in Hogwarts standing behind you, massaging your back, asking you a question. And all you can say is 'hmmm'. Nice move, Katie.

"Are you all right?"

I laid my hands on his, which were on my shoulders.

"I feel perfectly fine."

I stood up and faced him.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Hmmm... Good aftershave, Oliver! 

He smiled and pushed me towards the stairs.

"Your bed is awaiting you, my lady."

I was giggling... Giggling. 

I went to the stairs, I felt his gaze on my just massaged back. But when I placed my foot on the first step, I turned around.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

HA! Now it's his turn to 'hmmm'. Maybe he was thinking the same way about me as I thought 

about him...

Stop dreaming, Katie.

"Thanks."

And I went upstairs.

**Yes, like most of the writers here on fanfiction.net, I have the annoying habit not to update… I'm sooo sorry and I promise I'll update sooner! Drop a review!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers! **

**This is the corrected version of this chapter. Thanks to my beta-reader ZeldaDragon! **


	3. Oliver, Cedric… And oh… Me!

**Those Hazel Eyes**

****

Disclaimer: Yup, you know it, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but to J.K.

A/N: The language!

Chapter three: Oliver, Cedric… And oh… Me! 

~ * ~

Faaaaame! I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to flyyyyy! Hiiiiiiigh! Dude, don't you think that's the greatest Muggle song ever? I've been singing it a lot these days, it's driving everybody crazy… I don't know if it is the song that drives them crazy or my singing. Anyway, its weekend and that means… homework. Dull. Maybe I'm going to kick somebody's ass. It seems that this is the first year I'm calm! When I was in my first year I was the one they had to drag the Forest out, with my sidekicks Fred and George. But after detentions and punishments they threaded they would kick me out of school, so I became the nice little girl with a ponytail. 

I was bowed over my Charms book. Normally you spend a Saturday afternoon on the Quidditch pitch but noooooo… Ollie decided we all stayed in so he could overlook his tactics. And I still didn't understand this stupid charm! Merlin, I had to go to the library to find some extra information about it. And I'm not asking extra lessons to Hermoine Granger! That stupid know-it-all. 

So, I was on my way to the library. With my Charms and Potions books clenched under my arm. I kicked open the door of the library, causing that Madame Pince almost killed me with that look of hers. I threw my books on the nearest table (yes, I'm lazy) and began to search. 

I pulled a book of the shelf and I dropped it immediately. What the… I looked even closer… Was that Oliver? I bent a little closer and yep… it was Oliver. With a girl sitting on his lap. And that girl is giggling… A great jolt of jealousy, anger and sadness overtook me. I know that he didn't love me but I did. Wow! That's the first time I'm admitting that. 

I looked closer at the girl. Of course, blond, green eyes, perfect body, probably perfect name. I couldn't compare to her with my dark brown hair, electric blue eyes and my few pounds more. A tear escaped my eye. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Cedric standing behind me, with a stupid smile on his face that made him cute. 

Does that sound logic? Ugh.

"What do you want, Cedric?" I sighed to him.

He looked deeper in my eyes and he noticed the tear. 

"Are you crying, Katie? What's wrong?" He putted his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I should push him away, kick him in the balls for touching me, but I think I need to be comforted. Cedric saw through the little hole I created and he, also, saw Oliver with that girl.

He snorted. "Is it because of him you cry?"

Duh…

"No, I'm crying because the last Charms book is gone and now I can't make my homework."

Am I that funny? Because Cedric almost choked in his laughter. Madame Pince gave us a warning and stalked off muttering something about the youth. 

"Come on, Katie. Let's go outside." Cedric pulled my arm. 

Clearly, Oliver and his _girlfriend_ decided that it also was the perfect time to leave, because I and Cedric bumped into them. Cedric was still holding my arm, on a gentle way and I saw Oliver's eyes widening. 

"Wood! What are you doing here?" Cedric asked in a way when you discuss about the weather. 

"I am looking for books about Quidditch. For my tactics." He said very shortly, still staring at my arm with Cedric's hand on it. 

I snorted. "Like you haven't read them all."

That was very… brutal. But he deserves it! 

"Yes, I have read them all. But I wasn't sure about something and I came here to look it up."

And if he isn't telling the truth, he'll make something else up. Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm pissed. 

The bitch, who was with Oliver, pulled his sleeve. Oh, so he was her little lap dog. I can't believe he let himself treat like this! There's always free will. 

"Well, Katie and I were leaving. And you and your _friend_ were probably on your way out, too. So, Oliver. I'll meet you on the pitch."

And he dragged me out. Okay, let's rephrase the meaning of the words 'free will'. 

~ * ~

I had actually an excellent time with Cedric. He told me about his vacation and that his relationship with Cho was over. And the greatest shock of all: that he still loved me.

Hold on… Rewind… _Still_ loved me? So he had liked me from the beginning! Well, it sure makes a girl feel better! Of course he wanted me to feel the same as him, but I wasn't sure. I had told him that and he understood. Well, that's new to me.

No, wait. It isn't. He was the first boy I ever kissed. In other words: he was my first crush. Anyway, he dropped me off at the door of the Gryffindor Common Room and kissed my cheek. 

Well, now both Oliver and Cedric are confusing me! I quickly ran inside, searched for Angelina and Alicia and dragged them someplace where we couldn't be overheard.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Alicia asked me, her eyes full of curiosity. 

And I told them the whole story. That I loved Oliver, and that I had seen him with some girl on his lap in the library. And the whole Cedric-thing. That he still loved me.

Angelina sighed in relief. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked. What the hell was she talking about? She couldn't have known that Oliver was seeing somebody! She would have told me sooner!

"I knew you were in love with Oliver! Every time you are around him, and that's a lot if I may add, you have this strange way of behaving and a sparkle in your eyes that even I have never seen before! And I know since you were 5 years old."

Well, you can't hide anything for Angelina. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I knew I was blushing. 

Alicia placed her hand on my arm and whispered: "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find out."

"Find out what?" Now they're making me curious.

"Well, if Oliver has a girlfriend! And if he hasn't, if he likes you back."

What the hell are they going to do? "No, no, no! I don't want you two to do that! I'll sort it out myself. I'm a big girl."

"Right, Kat. If I'm not mistaken, and please correct me if I'm wrong, it was me who brought you and Cedric 'together'. You were much too shy! I don't see you going to Oliver and ask him if he likes you."

Well, Angelina has a point.

"Were you girls talking about me?"

Oliver jumped over some first years and sat beside me. 

"Uhm… well, yeah! We were discussing about the tactics you were probably going to teach us… next week… in Quidditch practice…"

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "And that's the first time you take any interests in the tactics I'm trying to teach you."

Alicia laughed nervously. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Now Oliver knows we weren't talking about tactics! Alicia is a terrible liar. You should see her now. All sweaty, red and nail-biting. Oliver smirked and got up again, his arm went 'accidentally' over my leg. 

"Well, girls. I'm going to bed. Don't make it too late, because now you have shown your interests in my tactics you guys are going to help me tomorrow." 

He walked towards the stairs that leaded to the boys' dormitory and I swear I could hear him laugh once he thought he was out of ear-shot. 

"Well, he's a bloody bastard. But Katie, you sure have taste. Did you see his muscled back? And his arms!"

**Yay****! Chapter three is on, folks! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys keep me going**


	4. Bye Bye Stomach

**Those Hazel Eyes**

Disclaimer: Not mine! I'd be rich… but unfortunately, I'm not… *sniffle*

A/N: Dutch! 

Chapter four: Bye Bye Mister Stomach…

~ * ~

**°OW POV**°

Well, most of you must think I'm crazy. Its weekend, nice weather, nothing else to do and what am I doing? Sitting in the library… But I have a good reason! 

Katie Bell…

She is driving me crazy, in a good way of course. Every time I see her, I think my heart is going to pop out of my chest, I'm going to choke and I may faint. 

So, I needed a little break. And I found it, in the library. 

I told the rest of the team I was going to work on some tactics. I had Quidditch books in front of me, and I had told myself that I _would_ work on tactics, but Miss Bell is occupying my mind again. 

I don't have my night rest anymore. I'm lying awake, almost every night, thinking about her. And when I'm actually sleeping, she's in my dreams. Some of them are nice but others aren't. Then I'm dreaming that I'm sitting next to her, I pull her up, tell her I love her… and she kicks me in the balls. She tells me I need to back off because she's in love with that stupid arsewhole of a Diggory. 

Anyway, I think the only reason to get to sleep again, is telling her how I feel. But, like all the rest of the population here, I'm afraid to tell her.

I was the first here in the library, or so I thought. I saw something blonde walking towards me.

Oh sweet Merlin.

It's my stalker… Alexis.

She's a sixth year Ravenclaw and she thinks I'm her future husband. I saw an escape route. I just had to duck under the table I was sitting on, crawl to the next row of thousands of books, hurt my knees with more crawling and then run like hell.

So, that's what I did. I ducked but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I cursed to myself. Why hadn't I noticed her before? With her big mouth, you could hear her from miles away.

"Ollie!" she cooed. 

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my patience. Well, there was no escape. I got back up and smiled. "Alexis."

She pushed me back in the chair. "What were you doing on the ground? You have to watch out! You'll dirty your clothes."

Why is she trying the Scottish accent? Merlin, I can't believe her! She'll just do anything to get me.

"Well, I lost my contact…"

She sat herself on my lap and for a second I was almost choking because of her smelly perfuming. She of course was too stupid to notice.

"Since when do you need contacts, Ollie? Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to picnic this afternoon with me? I've bought lots of food and stuff."

Hell no! A whole afternoon with this bitch? Then I'd be more pleased with Snape's detentions. I heard a book fall and someone was gasping for air.

"Well, I can't. But we can always do it another time."

Alexis giggled. 

Well, I don't mind if girls giggle, but when she does it, it bothers me.

"Well, I need some air. Come on, Ollie, let's take a walk."

Before I could even object, she pulled me out of my chair.

She's pulling my sleeve.

If there's anything that I detest, is that they are pulling my clothes. Don't look at me like that! It's just… annoying. They'll wear out sooner and I have to buy new clothes.

She pulled me (still by my sleeve) and we bumped into the two persons that I don't like seeing together.

Yes, Cedric with my Katie.

"Wood! What are you doing here?" Cedric asked me. 

Let me see, what are you doing in a library?

"I am looking for books about Quidditch. For my tactics." I responded rather shortly. 

What? He's having his hand on my girl's arm! 

"Like you haven't read them all." I didn't like the tone she said that. She is soooo pissed… Well, I have to talk to her later. Without that pig around her. 

"Yes, I have read them all. But I wasn't sure about something and I came here to look it up."  Well, I was telling the truth. I came here for Quidditch! 

Alexis pulled my sleeve again. She _really_ is bugging me. 

"Well, Katie and I were leaving. And you and your _friend_ were probably on your way out, too. So, Oliver. I'll meet you on the pitch."

And they left. Katie didn't look back…  Well, I couldn't blame her. _I_ wouldn't have looked back if I had seen her with someone else.

Wait…

She is with someone else and I'm still looking at her…

~ * ~

Well, I told Alexis I had some tactics to study. And after I had to promise her I'd meet her again, she let me go. So I went to the Quidditch pitch and flew some rounds.

The wind was fantastic. If you could be addicted to the wind, I'm one. Its better then alcohol and it has the same effect. It gets me drunk.

I forget all my misery, but I can't forget Katie Bell. Because I heard her voice.

I looked down and I saw her near the Forbidden Forest, with Diggory. I flew a little lower and heard flashes of their conversation. Not that Katie was talking much, Diggory just couldn't shut up.

"Cho? Nah, she just wasn't the one for me. But you have to understand Katie, why I never wrote you. I was scared that you might've hated me. Last year, we were flirting a lot. I knew I liked you, but I wasn't sure about you, you know. But Katie," Cedric grabbed her hands. Why do I feel the urge to knock him down? "What I wanted to say is, I claimed I liked you then, but I have always loved you, even now. All I want to hear, _know_ is that you love me back."

I didn't see her face, and even if I could I could imagine the look on her face. Happy, thrilled, and full with tears of happiness. I could imagine her throwing herself in his arms and kiss him with passion, love and desire. 

I quietly flew off, with no stomach. I landed in front of the locker room. And I felt a tear escaping my eye.

~ * ~

When I pulled myself together I went back to the Common Room. I saw Katie sitting with her best friends, deep in discussion. When I heard my name, I crept closer.

"I knew …with Oliver! Every time you are around him, and that's a lot if I may add, you have this…way of behaving and … that even I have never seen before! And I know since you were 5 years old."

Damn noise! I only heard half of the sentence. 

Ah, let's just interrupt them.

"Were you girls talking about me?"

I jumped over some first years and took place next to Katie. 

"Uhm… well, yeah! We were discussing about the tactics you were probably going to teach us… next week… in Quidditch practice…"

And why don't I believe that? I have _no_ clue.

"And that's the first time you take any interests in the tactics I'm trying to teach you."

I got them! When you want to find out something, go to Alicia. She always gets nervous when she's lying.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Let me see, Alicia is sweating and nail biting.

Got ya girls…

"Well, girls. I'm going to bed. Don't make it too late, because now you have shown your interests in my tactics you guys are going to help me tomorrow." 

I got up and let my arm go over Katie's leg. I need my affection, you know. 

My stomach was back on its place and I felt a bit better then a couple of hours ago. I was going to make those girls pay they'd never lied. And I'm going to do everything to make Katie mine. 

Goodbye Diggory! Hello Wood…

Add evil laugh here…

**Look, I'm starting to learn it! You just had to wait two little weeks! Aren't I a sweet girl? =D  
And finally some Oliver Wood POV! I had to this time, because now you know who the blond girl is. Anyway, drop a review and I'll be happy! **


	5. Detention with Snape… Horrible? Nah!

**Those Hazel Eyes**

Disclaimer: Toedeloe… Not making any money out of this!

A/N: Language is Dutch.

Chapter Five: Detention with Snape… Horrible? Nah! 

~ * ~

Imagine, you are sleeping and having a _really_ nice dream. But someone, as in your Quidditch Captain, comes stumbling in on a Sunday morning, ripping open your hangings and yell you out of bed. 

Well, that's kind of what's happening right now. 

All thanks to Alicia, who can't lie. Well, it's not entirely her fault. 

…

Wait, it is! 

Anyway, after a quick shower we hurried downstairs where Oliver was waiting for us, fully dressed and with his Quidditch book under his arm.

"Ready girls?"

Even when I'm half awake, his accent still makes me melt. 

Without any breakfast he dragged us out in the chilly morning. I _should_ have brought an extra sweater. I'm freezing to death.

Oliver dragged us in the locker room and tossed us some broom polish. Can you even believe it? He's letting us polish the school brooms! They're not even ours. He's lucky I'm too tired to object.  After that he made us clean the showers… And I thought the house-elves did these things. Clearly, being the Captain of a team isn't just pulling everyone out of their beds at 5 in the morning and let them work like slaves. 

I really need breakfast now. It's been two hours and I don't think I will last much longer… That's sounds like I'm going to die.

Well, maybe I am. I stood up and was about to tell Oliver I _really_ needed food when everything went black in front of my eyes.

~ * ~

I woke up the hospital wing. Merlin, I really hate the smell here! Just the same smell that's present in a muggle hospital. 

Anyway, I saw the familiar face of Madame Pomfrey. She was smiling. 

"Good morning, Miss Bell. I'm glad you see that you decided to join us again?"

Yeah, sure. Although I'd prefer a little nap. I feel like shit, all weak. 

I heard the doors of the hospital bang open and my fellow Chasers stood at my bed.

"Sweet Merlin, Katie. You really scared us." Alicia said, holding her hand at her heart. 

"What happened?" I managed to get out. I really didn't feel like talking, but since they were here, I just might to find everything out.

"Well, since Oliver hadn't let us eaten you just fainted. You should've seen the look on Oliver's face. He was busy with the bludgers and when he heard you fall… I don't think I saw anyone run that fast. Anyway, he carried you up here and sent us back to the castle to eat. A bit too late if you ask me." Angelina informed me.

Well, Oliver got his mind back then. A bit too late, but he got it back. Let's just hope it stays.

"He sat here the whole time. I guess you just missed him." Alicia said. "Are you feeling better now? You still look a bit pale."

"I'll survive. Do you think there's a slight chance I might get back to the Common Room, today?" I asked. I knew the answer wouldn't be positive, but a girl can try.

Just then Madame Pomfrey made her return and said I had to stay for the night, but I'll be all better for classes tomorrow. Oh great, I can spend my Sunday in the hospital wing _and_ go to classes on Monday, with double Potions, if I may add.

~ * ~

Before I knew it, Sunday was over and Madame Pomfrey was feeding me some cereals. I don't like cereals, they're pretty dry without milk. And I need chocolate! That's the good stuff.

Anyway, I was just on time for Potions. I had to run back to the Gryffindor Tower to pick up my books for that day.

"Glad you decided to join us, Bell. Take your seat," Snape sneered. 

I went to the back of the class, where my regular desk was. Next to Oliver Wood.

Snape turned around and started an explanation about a potion.

"Listen, Katie," Oliver started, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What do you mean, Oliver?" I whispered back.

"Well, you fainted-"

"Mister Wood and Miss Bell. That's twenty points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class." Snape said in a hiss.  I really hate the man. He went back to his dull talking.

"You fainted, because of me. I thought we had some breakfast later, you see." He finished his sentence.

"Listen, Oliver, it wasn't your fault. I just need my food."

"Bell and Wood! Another twenty points. One more word that comes out of your mouths and I'll put you in detention." Snape said. He was clearly enjoying himself, with that stupid smirk on his face. 

"But I wondered why you didn't came back, yesterday. Alicia and Angelina told me you just left when I woke up." I tried to keep my voice down. It's hard not to get busted when the whole class is silent and you try to have a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. But I had decided to do a practice but since the whole team was in the hospital wing, we never got the chance to do it. But I was being… delayed." That last he said with some anger. 

"What happened?" I asked him.

"No, nothing important, just-"

"Come, on Oliver!" I insisted.

"Detention, both of you. Friday night at seven." Snape said. He was just standing behind us. I was so busy talking to Oliver I hadn't noticed him creeping up on us.

~ * ~

The week passed a bit too fast, if you ask me. Before I knew it, I had done eating dinner. Everyone was happily returning to their Common Rooms and I had to go to the Dungeons.

Well, there's one positive thing about it.  I had to do detention with Oliver. Maybe it won't be that bad at all.

Exactly at 7 I knocked on Snape's door and entered. He was sitting behind his desk and to my surprise, Oliver was already there.

"Take a seat, Miss Bell. You'll both have to clean up this class. No magic," he added with a smirk. "Here's a tooth brush. Have fun."

Ooh, I'm going to make him pay one day. Cleaning this whole Potion class with a pink tooth brush. I have better ways to spend these hours, you know.

Oliver and I began our work in silence, too scared to talk. We didn't want any more detention, one day is enough. But Snape left us after an hour, he just told us when he'd be back we could go.

"Just you and me." Oliver said, when Snape had closed the door behind his back.

"Yeah, and about bloody time too! Do you think he'll notice when we use our wands to clean this place up?" 

I'm lazy… I may have said this before.

"I think he does. Anyway, I don't want another detention so I'll just use the tooth brush." He showed his purple specimen and smiled showing all of his even white teeth.

Owkeeeey, look down Katie. Look at the disgusting brown spot in front of you. Don't melt now, he has someone.

"So, what was that thing about the other day?" Oliver asked.

Now what's he talking about? He must've got it I didn't understand what he was talking about so he explained himself a little bit.

"In the library, last week. With Diggory." Was he jealous? You should've heard the way he pronounced Cedric's name.

"Oh… I didn't quite understood my Charms and went to the library to look something up," I said, trying to get that brown thing away. 

Should I ask him about that girl? Well, there's nothing wrong with it, I guess…

"Who was that girl? That was pulling your sleeve, I mean."

He grumbled and scrubbed the ground harder.

"Alexis. I hate her. She's constantly stalking me. She follows me everywhere! It's quite annoying, you know."

Wow! What a relief. He doesn't love her. She isn't his girlfriend. It's his bloody stalker! Okay, that's not good either, but that still means I'm still in the running! YAY!!

"Well, at least you have a stalker." I said, moving on to a bit more disgusting green liquid that was sprayed all over the floor.

"I think you have too."

I laughed rather sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

"Sure, that Diggory-man." He said, and again with the same tone.

"Cedric? Nah, he isn't a stalker. He didn't came and visit me when I was at the hospital wing, and he hasn't spoken to me in a week. Yeah, he throws me a smile from the other side of the hall when we pass each other between classes, but that's it."

"You've got plenty of choice, Katie. Many men, here at Hogwarts, want to be yours." Oliver said. He had stopped his activities and sat on the ground with his back against one of the desks.

"Yeah right, and I'm the queen of Sheba." I stopped too, and sat next to him.

"Come on, Katie. Don't be so harsh on yourself. You're a pretty girl." Oliver said very seriously.

Did he just call me pretty? 

YAY! He said I'm pretty! He said I'm pretty!

Okay, get yourself together, Katie. Don't act too enthusiastic. Get your voice under control.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Mister Wood." I said giving him a little push. "There must be a girl that you like."

He blushed, so there was a girl.

"Well, yeah," he said very slowly. "I've liked her for the past three years, but I don't think she shares the same feelings for me." He was staring at his feet. His head was as red as a tomato.

"Have you ever given the girl hints? Or asked her out on a date? Or said that you like her?"

Katie! You're giving him tips.

"Well, no." Oliver said hesitated. "But I'm afraid she might… reject me."

"Come on! Who's going to reject you?"

He turned his head around and looked me straight in the eyes. I've always known his eyes were warm and tender. But now I think they are warmer and tenderer then before. He came closer… I felt his sweet breath on my skin.

And then Snape came back in.

"You may go." He said shortly.

Now I hate him even more! I gave him back the pink tooth brush and went outside. I waited for Oliver to come out, and three minutes later we were walking to the Common Room together, in silence.

~ * ~

When we arrived there, I went to the girls' stairs and he went to the boys. 

"Uhm… I guess I'll see you in the morning…" He said, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, goodnight Oliver."

I wanted to mount the stairs when I heard him come after me. I turned around, quite in shock. And he kissed my cheek.

He turned around and went to his own stairs. I touched the place where his lips had touched my skin and felt completely happy. I had to tell this to Angelina and Alicia! 

**Wow, this is longer then I thought it would be. But, we have action ladies and gentlemen! I think it will still take a while before they'll be a couple, but it will happen. Don't worry. ;-).**

**Drop a review…**


	6. The Halloween Party with Cedric

**Those Hazel Eyes**

Disclaimer: Characters in this story aren't mine.

A/N: Language is Dutch

Chapter Six: The Halloween Party with Cedric

It was October. And this month is always the best month ever. Because:

1. We have our first Quidditch match

2. The Halloween party

3. It's almost Christmas!

Anyway, I was in Hogsmeade now, discussing the kiss Oliver gave me. Alicia and Angelina went crazy when I told them, and they're now even more determinant to know if he likes me. But, as they said themselves, they already know. They say he doesn't kiss a girl on the cheek for fun.

Hmpf… And if I don't believe that?

We were in some special clothing shop for Halloween costumes. Alicia was going as an angel, while her date (Fred) was going as the devil. Not that he needs a costume for it. Even when it's not Halloween, he's also a devil.  
Angelina had picked up her fairy costume and I was still choosing. I didn't manage to get a date. I was too shy to ask.

What? You better believe it!

I sighed while I putted back a princess dress. "I don't want to be going as a princess, or something. I want to be special!"

"What were you thinking about then, Kat?" Angelina sighed. She had already given up picking out dresses. She really hated shopping.

"I don't know. Something different then anyone else." I said slowly.

Alicia showed me another mouse like costume. "How about this one, Kat?"

I pulled a dirty face. "No, not that one Alicia. I want something… well, dressed."

"Oh! Now I know what you want! Something to make the male population drool?" Alicia said enthusiastically. She never stops shopping. How people can be different.

Alicia ran back to the back of the store and came back five minutes later with all beautiful dresses. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I said. I pulled the dresses out of Alicia's hands and went to fitting room.

After a half an hour of fitting several dresses, I had finally found the one I was looking for!

I mean yaay! I'm not that girl who wears dresses all the time. Long live baggy pants and some sweater that's not too tight.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was red, and pretty long. It had a low V-collar and was pretty tight around my hips, showing their perfect measure. It had no sleeves.

"Come on, Kat! Show us how gorgeous you look so we can get our of here." Angelina yelled.

I giggled and pulled the curtain of the fitting room aside. Both Alicia and Angelina gasped.

"Sweet Merlin, Katie. That dress is made for you! It sure was worth all the waiting." Angelina sighed.

"I think that someone, who's initials are OW, will be liking you more when he sees you like this." Alicia said.

I rolled my eyes to her while I closed the curtains again to change clothes.

When I had my black jeans back on I looked at myself. Why didn't I have a date? Of course, I thought about asking Oliver… but it isn't a girl's task to ask the guy, right?

Anyway, I had hoped he'd ask me, but someone informed me he was going with the blonde bitch Alexis. Don't ask me why, he probably has his reasons.

And Cedric was something else. He hadn't talked to me in ages and I was starting to wonder if he actually loved me.

"Katie? What are you doing?" I heard Angelina say. She _really_ is impatient.

I got out of the fitting room and paid.

I am so late for dinner! I wanted to take a little nap, so I had but it lasted a little longer then I thought it would. So now I was sprinting in the halls so I would be a little on time. Buuuut, someone had to prevent that from happening.

"Katie!"

Oh bloody hell! Now I'm pissed. Although I don't know why, but I'm pissed. I'm a girl, I have the right to be pissed.

"What!" I said rather angry and turned around. Cedric stood behind me.

"Sorry, are you late for something?" he asked apologetically.

"Just for dinner," I said shortly. "Why do you need me, Cedric?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize because I haven't talked to you in a week…"

And that's he saying now. I'm still pissed!

"… I thought you needed some time for yourself, so you could… think about what I said to you. And I wanted to ask you if you had someone for the Halloween feast."

Ahaaa, do I smell the scent of a date?

"Well, I don't have a date."

"Great! Do you want to go with me?" Oooh, look at the boy, he's staring at his feet.

Since there's no chance in going with Oliver, then Cedric seemed just fine. It's not like I'm going with Flint or something.

…

Ieuw.

"Yeah, sure Cedric. I'll go with you."

He looked up and smiled at me. He also has even and white teeth. But his smile doesn't make me melt.

"It's a date. I'll wait for you outside the Gryffindor tower." And he stalked off.

This is it, then. The big night… I've always wanted to say that. Don't ask me why… Maybe I watch too many muggle movies that includes teenagers that are going to their proms and most of them lose their virginity. Not that I was aiming for that last one. But, it's almost the same scenario.

It was the Halloween party and I had pulled on my dress and the make-up. I was staring at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled, I wanted to make a pony tail but Alicia told me to curl it. I didn't want to, but Alicia can be scary sometimes, so she curled my hair.

"It's time, Kat." Angelina said. She, too, was looking smashing in her fairy dress.

I sighed. I really wanted to go to the party with Oliver.

"Come on, Katie. Cedric is not that bad. And maybe you'll find yourself in love with him." Alicia said, while she hugged me.

Let's compare Cedric to Oliver. They're both Quidditch players and captains to their teams, they're dark and handsome… but Oliver just had that little bit more.

Anyway, enough talking, let's get over to action.

Angelina and Alicia were already downstairs and were waiting for me as I didn't want to be left alone with Cedric. I slowly descended the stairs. When I got in the Common Room every eye was on me. I saw Fred and George nodding their heads and when I glanced sideways I noticed that Oliver's eyes were almost popping out of his head.

"Let's go then," Fred said and took Alicia's hand. "You look magnificent, Katie."

Fred, Alicia, George and Angelina walked out of the portrait hole. I wanted to follow them, but Oliver stopped me.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah, Oliver?" Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Could you save me a dance?" At least he dares to stare me in the eyes.

"I'll save you two," I said and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks. You really look… breathtaking." And with one more look at me, he stepped out of the portrait hole.

Cedric is a bit possessive, and that quite annoys me. When I asked him if I could dance with Oliver his eyes shot fire. No dance with Oliver then.

Speaking of the devil, there he is. He noticed me too, and walked towards me.

"Hey, Bell. Having fun?"

"Yeah, quite." I looked around to see if Cedric wasn't looking. Luckily, he wasn't. Too busy with his drink. "But Cedric won't let me dance with you."

"Oh," his face fell a little bit. "No problem, we'll do it some other time then. Well, I've got to go, Alexis is waiting for me." He smiled bitterly and walked back to the bitch.

I always thought a party should be fun and interesting, right? Or have the rules of partying changed without my knowledge?

I am bored to death. Clearly, Cedric isn't really of a dancer… He almost broke my toes twice, so we gave it up.

Oliver looked like he was having the time of his life. He's laughing, he's drinking, and he's dancing with the bitch. Why _is_ he going with her? I mean, he doesn't like her, I think… But he seems happy… Was he lying to me?

No, he wasn't… Oliver Wood doesn't lie… I think…

…

ARGH!!

I have a new mission: let's find out more about Oliver Wood.

Yes, that sounds good.

That stupid party is finally over! Cedric decided to call it a day. Finally! It's two in the morning. Ok, it's not that late, but when you're bored you get really tired.

Cedric walked me all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Thanks, Katie. I had a really good time." He said, smiling at me.

Liar cough liar cough

"Me too, Cedric. I guess I'll see you later?" I wanted to turn around and walk into the common Room when Cedric gave me a peck on my cheek before running off.

Again, AAARGH!

Why does he keep doing that? That's quite… irritating…

I bumped into Oliver when I burst into the Common Room.

"Everything ok, Kates?"

Aaawww… The boy looks concerned.

"Yeah, everything fine…"

What? I'm not going to tell that Cedric kissed my cheek! Not that it's big news but… Oliver is my censored crush!

"Sure?" Oliver took a step closer which led to me… not breathing!

I nodded.

"You still owe me a dance, Bell."

Since when is he using my last name?

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. EEEEEK! He's with his arms around me! Okay, act cool… I did the thing that seemed right, I think… My arms found their spot around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder. We slowly danced, without music.

This is the most perfect dance I had in all my life.

**Awwww with me people! cough Anyway, I had sort of a plan, but then the Oliver/Cedric/Katie triangle wouldn't last that long… I'm evil, I know. Review? Please?**

**And I'm sorry it took so long, please don't kill me. I have a very good reason! **


	7. Wanted dead or alive: favourite pair of ...

> **Those Hazel Eyes  
**  
**A/N:** I owe you all an explanation, I know. I've been busy with school (exams have just finished!) and I've been terribly sick. Next to that, I'm leaving for France in a week. I'll be also going to Scotland (yay! =D) and London. Anyway, I'll do my best to update once in a while, but my sister's computer broke down (I spilt water on it cough). Anyway, it wouldn't be much of a problem, but only her computer is politely enough to get on   
  
Anyway, I love you all, my lovely reviewers… And let's go on with the show!   
  
Chapter seven: Wanted dead or alive: favourite pair of socks.
> 
> Shit, this is not happening…  
  
This is not happening! Where did I leave my favourite socks? The train is going to leave in twenty minutes and the only thing that I can't find are my socks! Alicia bought them for me, a year ago, for my 17th birthday. They are red with a yellow lion on it that actually moves!   
  
I kicked the door open of the bathroom and started searching. I even looked in the toilet. Then it hit me, the changing room! Of course, the last time I wore them, was on our Quidditch match.   
  
I ran downstairs and knocked over several people. I pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and ran outside the castle.  
  
When I arrived on the grounds, I saw Alicia waving at me.  
  
"Can't t talk! Must find socks!" I yelled at her. Thank Merlin for all those Quidditch matches, I'm in good condition. I'm not even out of breath!  
  
I pushed open the door of the changing room and opened my locker. Quidditch clothes, broom which I have to take with me, an extra pair of underwear (very handy with the twins around, trust me), but no socks.  
  
This is the moment when we all curse in French… Merde…  
  
I walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. Well, its official, I lost my socks… When I get home I'm going to eat lots of chocolate and be depressed. I had only ten minutes to get to the Great Hall, so I had to hurry.  
  
I saw Oliver beckoning me, but I yelled "later!" and started to run to the Tower. When I arrived there, I packed my last clothes. I had to sit on my trunk. Sweet Merlin, the trunk is so large and don't even manage to get it closed! Or is it because I have too much clothes? No, I'm not really a clothes freak… So it has to be my talent for packing…  
  
I levitated my trunk to the rest of them and ran to the grounds where the carriages already waited for us. I stumbled into a carriage. I didn't have the time to look for Alicia, Angelina, the twins and Oliver.  
  
My luck to have the nice company of Alexis and Cedric. I hadn't spoken to Cedric since the Halloween feast and Alexis… well, she's just Alexis. Cedric gave me a little smile when I came in and went on with his conversation.  
  
"So, you're father works for Puddlemere United, then? I always liked the idea of a career in professional Quidditch." Cedric said in a friendly tone.   
  
"Yeah, my father is going to look at some matches, after Christmas break. He's interested in some players here." Alexis responded while she was blinking her eyes… a little too much.  
  
"Did he give away some names?" Cedric sat a little closer to Alexis and rubbed his leg against hers. Merlin, what a way to make a move, and that when I can see him! He has no manners, that bloody boy.   
  
"Sure, I recommended him someone of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. My father says that I should also do this job when I graduate, finding good Quidditch players. He says that I have a real talent."  
  
Being a slut, that's her only talent. First she hunts Oliver down, and now Cedric. Tramp.  
  
"Have you seen me play against Gryffindor? We won, you know." Cedric said.  
  
"Sure, I did. You're a good Seeker. But if those Dementors didn't show up in the middle of the game, Harry would've caught the Snitch. Pity he fell."  
  
Teehee, you should see Cedric's face now! Like he's having a lemon in his mouth… a very sour lemon.  
  
"By the way, Katie. Do you consider a career as a Quidditch player?"  
  
Wow, what a turn of topic.  
  
"I don't know yet what I want. I'm open to all possibilities. I got some leaflets of McGonagall and I'm planning of looking at them when I get home."  
  
"Good, I told my father you were a very good Chaser. And when he comes he will certainly watch you, too. And Oliver of course. He's very interested in him, after all I told my father about him."  
  
I wasn't really listening to her, my socks were still bothering me.
> 
> Finally the carriage stopped. Alexis was bothering me. She gave me some fashion tips. She told me I had to give up my jeans and sweaters and buy some short skirts and blouses that would give my mother a heart attack.  
  
So I jumped out and ran to the train, hoping that I would bump into Alicia or Angelina. I began my search at the very beginning of the train/ I had to get rid of several annoying people as Draco Malfoy, who tried to trip me and Neville Longbottem who lost his toad again. I also saved Ron's rat, Scabbers, from Crookshanks.   
  
I just gave Ron his rat back when someone jumped on my back and yelled "Go horsie!". If it wasn't good enough, the person also pulled my ponytail and kicked me with is feet against my legs.   
  
"George Weasley, if you don't get off me in two seconds, I'll hex you!"  
  
"That's not very friendly, my dear miss Bell," George said whole jumping of me, "we were quite worried. You weren't in our carriage. Oliver said he saw you running through the castle like a mad man. So me and my brother here," he punched Fred in his ribs, "we thought we'd be your knight in shining armour and save you from the bad dragon. Will you kiss us now? Our reward for risking our lives."  
  
"I will consider kissing you when you bring me safely to our compartment."  
  
Fred and George bowed for me and each of them took an arm of mine. They gave every student that passed us a suspicious glare and pulled their wands out whenever someone came too close. When we finally arrived with the rest of the gang I fell onto the bench.  
  
"And our kiss, fair lady?" Fred pursed his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
"I only said you'd get your kiss if you got me safely here." I said.  
  
"Well? You're here aren't you? Still alive."  
  
"Sure, I'm alive. But I was nearly dead when you stuck your wand in my nose and George stepped on my foot!"  
  
"That was an accident! If that stupid Grabbe hadn't passed us and almost jinxed us, that wouldn't have happened." Fred defended themselves. Oh well, he had a point. I stood up and pecked their cheek. Fred and George pretended to faint causing Alicia, Angelina and Oliver to laugh.
> 
> Before I knew it, the train ride was over and I was looking after my mother and little brother. I was trying to get my trunk on a luggage trolley when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked around and stared straight into a pair of hazel eyes.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked with his Scottish accent.  
  
He pulled my trunk on the trolley with no effort. "I have something for you, by the way. I wanted to give it to you in the castle, but you were busy then I think." He showed all his even white teeth. He went in his jeans pockets and took out my… favourite pair of socks!  
  
I screamed, causing everybody to look at us, and hugged Oliver.   
  
"You left them behind in the changing room." He said.   
  
"Merlin, Oliver. I was looking for them all the time. I thought I lost them." I kissed him on the cheek and he grew red.   
  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said and went even more redder. "Do you mind if eh… I came by this holiday?"  
  
"Oliver, you are mostly welcome in my house. Especially after you saved my socks."   
  
"Katie! There you are, we were looking all over for you."  
  
I turned around and saw my mother standing behind me. My little brother ran towards me, or at least I thought so. But he passed me and went straight for Oliver.   
  
"Ollie! Me missed you!"  
  
Oliver was a little taken aback but he hugged William. Although William is only 8 years old, he always was very found of Oliver, him being former best friend of my older brother Marc.  
  
"Oliver! Are you coming?" another woman yelled, I recognised her as his mother and I waved.  
  
Oliver let go of William and looked at me again. "See you later, Kates."I had to take a lot of pestering at home. After my mother heard Oliver call me 'Kates' she constantly said that Oliver's in love with me and that she couldn't imagine a better son-in-law. Well, me neither, but that doesn't give her the right to tell the neighbours and friends that her daughter might marry a handsome boy that could be the next star on a Quidditch field.   
  
On Christmas, when I was still laying in my bed, the doorbell rang. Marc, who was home that day to spend the holidays with us, opened the door.   
  
I was already awake for a couple of hours. But my mom was used to it, that I couldn't leave my bed before midday. I heard someone come upstairs and knock on my door.  
  
"Katherine Bell, if you don't get out of bed in 5 seconds I must send Oliver away!" I heard the oh so familiar voice of Marc yell.  
  
Wait a second…  
  
Oliver… bed…away… 5 SECONDS?!  
  
I jumped out of bed, searched for some decent clothes and hurried downstairs where Marc waited for me.  
  
"Wow, really 5 seconds. Why the rush, dear sister?" he said while checking his watch. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. Marc grinned and pointed to the living room. "He's drinking coffee. We already had our catch up. I'm going to see Alyssa." He said and left. Brothers, can't live with them, can't live without them.  
  
I stepped into the living room and saw Oliver and William colouring together. My heart skipped a beat. He would be a perfect father, one day.  
  
"Hey Oliver. Sorry it took me so long." I said when my breathing was finally under control.  
  
He looked up and gave me one of his gorgeous smiles. "Hey Kates."  
  
"Ollie is going to play with me all day, aren't you Ollie?" William said and looked with his Bambi eyes at Oliver. He always makes people melt that way.  
  
"I'm sure Oliver will do that some other time with you, William. He's probably here for other things then colouring!" I said with my severe tone.  
  
William started to cry very loudly and my mother came save us. We had now no choice but to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside in the snow.  
  
Oliver smiled at me. "Come on, we'll go shopping."  
  
Hold on, something was wrong here.  
  
"Shopping? And I thought all the male species hated that." I said astonished.  
  
"I do, but I can't give my parents and my little sister nothing for their Christmas. And I need some female advice. Every single year I don't know what to buy."  
  
Well, that was good enough for me! At least I was going to spend an entire day with Oliver Wood. Just me and him.  
  
We had the most amazing afternoon! We went to Hogsmeade and visited all the shops that were there. We bought his sister some candy that made your hair would change colour. I tried one and now I had pink hair with green polka dots. Oliver's hair was dark red with orange triangles.   
  
His father was a real book freak and so we bought him the newest book: all the pages were empty. But you just had to say the title of the book and the story would appear.  
  
His mother loved working in the garden and so we thought that she would like some flowers. They were a crossing between roses and tulips.   
  
Oliver bought me a very dark red rose, my favourite flower and colour. After that we drank a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. We wanted to get up and leave but suddenly someone yelled causing us both to stop.  
  
"LOOK! They are under the mistletoe!"  
  
Everybody looked up and above me and Oliver was… yes, a mistletoe. I looked at him nervously but he was, as always, calm.  
  
"Come on! Kiss her! It's tradition." The woman in green next to him said. "Or you could always kiss me."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" another man from the back yelled. "I could take your place, I wouldn't mind."  
  
Well, we didn't have much of a choice. As everybody was looking and eager to see us kiss, we had to. I don't mind, of course.  
  
I took a step closer, and so did he. I wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms found their spot around his neck. We came closer so our bodies touched. I felt his sweet breath on my skin and before I knew it, our lips touched. It became more passionate, but no one was sticking their tongue in another's mouth.   
  
I really didn't feel like letting go, but we had to some time. We let go of each other at the same time and the audience applauded. We both turned red, paid our butterbeer and left.We went home in silence. I really didn't know what to say. The kiss had been full of love. Even the woman behind me said it ("Those two are so in love!") and I don't know how much longer I can ignore this feeling.   
  
When we arrived at my house, Oliver finally looked at me and grabbed my hand. "I have to go now; my father will be here in a few seconds with a Portkey." I simply nodded. Merlin, I hate myself! Normally I can't keep my mouth shut (that's what Snape says anyway) and now I don't know what to say.  
  
"I really had fun today, Kates."  
  
"Yeah, me too, Oliver. Say hi to your mom and dad from me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Another silence. This is the moment Katie, say it. You can do it, come on.  
  
"Oliver! I'm here." His father yelled. Clearly, he must have seen what was going on, because he went a little bit further and waited patiently for his son.   
  
Oliver grabbed my other hand and looked deeply into my eyes. Then he released both of them, like my body had given his an electric shock. He sighed deeply.   
  
"I'll see you on the train, then." He turned around and went to his father. I bowed my head and felt horrible. This just had been the moment. Do something, Katie!  
  
I sprinted after him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. I kissed him on his lips and ran away.  
  
This is so Cedric-ish.**Are you all going to kill me now? It won't take too long now, I think. They'll soon be a couple! Review! **


	8. Now what?

**Those Hazel Eyes  
**  
**A/N:** I am so sorry it took me so long. Life has been very very very busy! I went to London for a week (and I absolutely LOVED that place!) and parties and such things…  
  
Chapter eight: Now what?

* * *

_Dear Oliver,  
  
I have so many things to say, but I just can't do it. I don't know how to say it. The day we spent together, it was pure magic. I know now that the real Oliver Wood is not that Quidditch obsessed as I thought. You didn't bring up the topic of the school championship once.  
  
I don't know why I am writing this letter. Maybe because I can't tell you the way I feel for you, but I can write it.  
_  
I lay down my writing feather and thought. Was it wise to write him? I made a promise to myself that I would avoid him as much as I could after our last kiss. He hadn't been writing to me, in fact, he hadn't been trying to contact me. I thought I never would've needed the chocolate after I, no he, re-found my socks, but the last three days, my new diet was chocolate.  
  
I fell on my bed and put on some good depressing music. Come on, Katie. Think! I had to finish this letter. I wouldn't mail him, but just write it and keep it.  
  
_I'm in love with you, Oliver Wood. From the first day I saw you. Although I never admitted it to myself. I guess I was too afraid to fall in love. But I have now, I'm deeply in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you. I know your feelings for me are just friendship. You don't have to worry, I won't stalk you or hunt you down like an animal.  
_  
Merlin, why is this so fucking HARD!  
  
_My love forever,  
  
Katie.  
_  
Stupid ending… But I couldn't do much better. I folded the letter neatly and putted it in my trunk, which was ready for start of second term, tomorrow. I would have to face him then.  
  
I slowly made my way downstairs to have dinner. But I wasn't really hungry. I was more playing with my food. My mother sended my father and two brothers outside so she could have a little chat with me.  
  
And I told her everything, every little detail. And it was good to have it off my chest. The letter helped too, but saying it out loud, that was even a better cure.  
My mother nodded, listened and aww-ed when I told her about the kiss.  
  
"Come on, sweetie. You have to take your chance, or he's gone. You can't win some, if you don't lose some. You have a no, but you can get a yes. This happened also with me and your father, and look at us. After twenty years of marriage, we're still as happy as we were at the beginning."  
  
She has a point.

* * *

But when I arrived at quarters 9 ¾ I didn't see him. When the train began to ride, he didn't show up. Everybody was in our same compartment, all of us except Oliver. The whole train ride I was wondering where he was and didn't say a thing. Alicia and Angelina saw of course that there was something wrong, but were clever enough not to say anything in front of the twins.  
  
When we were finally in our dormitory Alicia and Angelina wanted to know what was bothering me of course. And I knew that they wouldn't stop whine until I told them. And so I did.  
  
Angelina freaked out when I reached the part of the kiss and Alicia nearly fell of her bed.  
  
"And you haven't seen or heard from him since then?" Angelina asked.  
  
I nodded miserably.  
  
"Why don't you give him that letter you wrote?" Alicia suggested.  
  
"No! I won't. He's not feeling anything for me."  
  
Angelina waved my comment away. "Come on, Katie. Don't be ridiculous. Oliver is in love with you since second year."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
Angelina grinned in an evil sort of way. Sometimes she scares me. "Well, sometimes a friendship with the twins can be used in a good sort of way. They gave Oliver some Veritaserum and then modified his memory."  
  
That's an unlikely story.  
  
"Come on, Katie. Just go to him and tell him that you love him. He's on the Quidditch pitch." Alicia said while she dragged me outside.  
  
Well, it has to happen some day.

* * *

He was on the Quidditch pitch all right. With that bitch Alexis. For him not loving her, he's doing a good job flirting with her.  
  
I angrily turned around and kicked with my foot against something hard. I yelled and massaged my foot.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
I looked up and saw Oliver towering over me.  
  
"Go away, Oliver." I snapped.  
  
"No, I'm not. What have you done?" He bent down and took my foot in his hands.  
  
"Nothing you should worry about." I stood up and almost fell, but I could save myself from his strong arms. "I don't need your help, thanks very much." I crippled back to the castle, leaving a confused Oliver behind.

* * *

The weather the next day was just like my mood. Dark and rainy. I felt like I could burst out in tears any moment. I told Alicia and Angelina what happened and they just couldn't believe it. Well, they better believe it.  
  
Oliver came in the Great Hall and I left. I really didn't feel like staring at his face. He tried to talk to me, but was held up by Harry who told him that he had his Firebolt back.

* * *

Practice that evening was hell, although it was a perfect one. I ignored Oliver while he did his best to talk to me. I was the last after two hours of hard work I walked in the changing room. Everybody was in the Tower. I had decided that would take a nice, long, hot shower and then go to bed.  
  
When I pushed the door open I saw Oliver with Alexis on his lap and she kissed him. I was shocked. Oliver pushed her off his lap and saw me standing there.  
  
"Katie…"  
  
I threw my broom at his head and ran back onto the pitch. It was still raining very hard. I heard Oliver come behind me.  
I ran harder, but it was no use. Oliver was much quicker and he grabbed me by the shoulder.  
  
"Katie, listen to me…"  
  
"Shut up, Oliver. Just shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it." I tried to hit him at every spot I could hurt him, but it was kind of hard when a very strong Quidditch captain is trying to calm you down.  
  
I just didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Katie, you are going to calm down and hear me out."  
  
I took several deep breaths and released me from his grip. "OK, spill."  
  
"Katie, what you just saw, wasn't what you think you saw."  
  
"Oh no? It was pretty obvious to me." I snapped at him. I saw a bump on his head, my broom must've hit him there. Good, he deserves it.  
  
"I don't feel anything for her! Sweet Merlin, ever since she discovered me she's been trying to kiss me. I haven't heard her come in, and I wasn't paying attention. She caught me off guard, jumped on my lap and kissed me. Haven't you seen me push her off me?"  
  
Yeah… I did…  
  
"Come on, Katie. How can I love her, when I love you?"  
  
I looked up in surprise.  
  
"You love me?" I whispered and stared in his eyes. We were both wet and frozen to the bone, but the warmth that was spreading through me, made it all up.  
  
"With all my heart, Kates. For the last five years." He took a step closer.  
  
I couldn't control myself anymore. I hugged him very tightly and I kissed his neck. "Sweet Merlin, Oliver. You would've spared me much tears if you had said that much sooner. I love you, Oliver. I am so much in love with you."  
  
I felt the grip of his arms around my waist grow tighter and he buried his face in my wet hair. I looked up at him and he looked back. And we kissed.  
  
"Don't break my heart, Oliver."  
  
"I won't, Kates."

* * *

The next day, the whole school knew that Oliver and I were a couple. When I told Alicia and Angelina about us, they freaked out. They jumped up and down, hugged me, hugged each other an hugged me again.  
  
When I told the story about Alexis they both grumbled angrily and swore to me that they would kill her. I don't mind at all.  
  
I went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast and saw Oliver sitting with George and Fred. When the twins saw me coming they started to sing 'here comes the bride' that made me blush. I sat down next to Oliver and kissed him.  
  
"Come on, folks. We're eating here." George said, pretending he was disgusted while Fred was fake vomiting.  
  
"What class do you have?" I asked while I ate some eggs.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures." He said while he stroked my hair.  
  
"Good, I have Charms." I said while I slapped Fred who was making kissing noises.  
  
When breakfast was over, Oliver walked me all the way to Charms and we kissed goodbye. I watched him walk back. I am so lucky with a guy like him.  
  
"Are you happy, Katie?"  
  
I turned around and looked straight in a pair of grey eyes, which belonged to Cedric. I took a step back, he was a bit too close if you ask me. "Very happy, Cedric." I said very carefully.  
  
"What has he got, that I don't have?" he said rather angry.  
  
"Manners. Excuse me, I'm late for Charms." I tried to get passed him, but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"I'm not giving up on you, Katie. You mark my words." He hissed. He released me brutally and walked on.  
  
Well, he made his point and a bruise on my arm.

* * *

**Well, here you go! They are an item now. But it's not finished yet. Stay tuned for another chapter of… Those Hazel Eyes. **


	9. Kisses like Fire

**Those Hazel Eyes**

**A.N.:** I feel so extremely guilty. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm in my final year and the work is killing me! I had started typing a new chapter for this story, but then my dad had deleted it. The pain and horror... I also went on vacation, To Montéal. 8 hours in a plain, not so good for my behind, I tell you..

Chapter nine: Kisses like fire

'Come on guys! What's going on? This has been the worst practise ever!' Oliver said, with a very angry look in his sexy eyes. I like it when he's looking at me like that. Well, he's not looking angry just at me. He's sharing the –rrr- look with the whole group.

And practise hasn't been that bad. OK, Fred almost caused Harry to fall of his broom, George threw the Quaffle in Alicia's stomach and I flew right in the arms of Angelina. But for the rest, everything went very smoothly.

'I want another practise tomorrow.'

Fred and George protested very loudly. Alicia almost started crying and Angelina suddenly looked very depressive. I did my best to look very sexy at Oliver. You just have to keep the passion up in a relationship, right? That's what I read in a Muggle magazine. "Be full of surprises.". That's what I'm doing right now... Although I'm not sure it's working. He's just waving with his arms in all directions and ignoring me... While the rest of the team is laughing at me.

'Hit the showers all of you. Same time and place tomorrow.' Oliver said, he turned around angrily and went to the showers himself.

'No making love this evening, Katie.' Fred said while he whistled. 'He's pissed off.'

'Oh, crap. And I was so looking forward to it!' I said, rolling my eyes.

They all must've missed the sarcasm. Alicia and Angelina are staring at me with huge eyes. Fred and George's mouths are hanging meters open.

'What... How... When...' Alicia stammered, while she was looking for support.

'Don't start guys!' I said while I took off my sweaty t-shirt. 'You know very well that Oliver and I didn't do that thing you guys are thinking about.'

'Katie? What's that bruise on your arm?' Fred asked while he bended over to look at my arm.

Oh holy crap! I had been so bloody careful to hide it. 'Oh, nothing. I bumped to my closet a couple of days ago.'

George snorted. 'Come on, Katie. That bruise is way too big for just a little bump. Look, it's the same size as my hand! Did somebody hurt you, Katie?'

'Who has hurt who?' Oliver stood there with only a towel around his waist, his hair dripping and looking so sexy!

'Is somebody going to answer my question?' That shower clearly hadn't cooled him off.

'Oh, it's nothing. Katie just has and enormous bruise on her arm...' I tried to give Fred the death-glare, but he hadn't noticed.

In no time, Oliver stood next to me and had my arm in his hand. He stroked it very gently. 'Who did this, Katie?' He looked up and stared in my eyes.

'I just remembered that I still have some homework to do, right Alicia?' Angelina said very subtle. She dragged the Chaser out. 'Fred, George?'

'Oh, no. We've done all our homework.' They said and kept staring at us.

Angelina pulled her wand and the twins decided it would be safer for their own lives to run back to the Common Room.

Oliver went back to the showers to get dressed. This was my time to escape! I ran to the girl's showers. If I stayed here long enough, he would give up and go back to the castle. Then I can think about a proper excuse.

It's not that I want to lie to Oliver. But I don't want him to get into trouble. I know him well enough that if I tell him the truth, he would kick the living shit out of Diggory's ass. Like in his second year here at Hogwarts. Flint had damaged his broom and Oliver had kicked him in his ding-dong. He had spent the next three weeks in detention with Snape.

* * *

I showered for about an hour and a half. It took me a half an hour to get dressed and another twenty minutes to comb my hair. Then you would think he gave up and left for the Common Room?

I didn't see him. He had turned off the lights.

'You won't escape, Kates.'

I think my heart had stopped beating, at that exact moment. 'For the love of Merlin, Oliver. Never do that again!'

He turned on the lights again. 'I'm sorry, love. Let's talk about this while we go back to the castle.'

I went outside and waited for Oliver who was locking the door.

* * *

We didn't say much, Oliver only opened his mouth to say the password to the Fat Lady. I flopped into a couch and kicked my shoes off.  
Oliver fetched me a glass of water and took the couch in front of me. He didn't say a thing, he just kept staring at me. He is making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Well, this is it then. I don't think he's going to say anything. So I'll say what he wants to hear then.

'Diggory did it last week.' There, I said it. 'Can I go to sleep now?'

Oliver sighed and stood up. 'Why haven't you said this to me last week?'

'Because I know you are impulsive and you would kill Diggory! Not that I'm saying it would be a bad thing, but I don't want you to get into any trouble.'

He sat down beside me and took me in his arms. 'Oh Kates. I can't let the bastard hurt you and do nothing?'

'Yes, you can! I'll deal with this myself.'

'That's what I like about you. You are so independent and strong and so self-sure. This is just the beginning, love. Who knows what he'll do next.' I snuggled in his arms. He stroked my hair and kissed my temple.

'Kates, I love you too much. He has hurt you, and that hurts me. But if you say that you can handle it, I'll let you take care of it.' He looked deeply into my eyes, and I thought that I would die at that very moment.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, and I promise I'll update sooner! **


	10. Take it to your heart

**Those Hazel Eyes**

**A/N**: The title of this chapter inspired me by a band called 'Clouseau'. A Belgian band, but they so totally rock.

Chapter Ten: Take it to your heart

* * *

I have been extremely careful, these last days. I had told Oliver that I would take care of my little problems, but to tell you the truth, I was shitting my pants.

I know what you are thinking right now. I, Katherine Bell, am afraid of Cedric Diggory. Then you are thinking very wrongly, indeed!  
No, it was just the fact that I had to talk to him about his behaviour. And I really hate that. I don't like it when other people do it to me.

Like two days ago, I passed Cedric in the corridor on my way to Charms, and he slapped me on my behind. Luckily nobody saw it (too much crowd) but it still was something that you just don't do. Nobody touches my behind! Except Oliver then. Giggle.

I tried to speak to him, though. He sat right in front of me during Potions. The result was I found the courage to open my mouth, but then closed it again, over and over. Snape had clearly noticed that and had called me a frog in front of the whole class.

* * *

I kicked open the portrait and threw my books in a corner. I kicked a chair and plopped into it. I had, once again, tried to talk to Cedric. He had heard me calling him, but instead of listening to what I had to say, he smiled maniacally at me and had grabbed my behind, again!

Oliver had watched me from the other side of the Common Room and came over to talk to me.  
The look on my face must've told him enough, because the only thing he did was taking me into his arms.

'I can conclude that the talk to Cedric isn't evolving like you want it to be?' he asked.

'You are such a clever boy! You know,' I said while I poked my finger between his ribs, 'that's why I love you.'

'Just because I'm clever?' He looked at me with very big, twinkling eyes.

'Yeah, of course. I don't like you because you're handsome, you respect the female population, you look so damn sexy on a broom, you kiss like hell, you know what to do and what to say when I'm upset...,' I said sarcastically while my fingers went up and down his chest. I looked at him and I saw him smiling at me. He cupped my head and kissed me very deeply. I felt his tongue stroking my under lip. I opened my mouth and let him explore my mouth while I did the same in his.

A cough made us stop our actions.

'I am deeply sorry to disturb your erm… activities,' George said while he smirked. 'But Oliver and I had an appointment, like fifteen minutes ago,' he checked a watch that he didn't have. 'I accept your apology, Oliver,' he said when he saw that Oliver was going to say something. 'But can we go down to business?' He pointed to a little table, in a far corner.

Oliver stood up, sighing. 'We'll continue this conversation later, okay?' he said in that Scottish accent of his. He kissed me sweetly on my lips.

'Wait a second! What kind of appointment? What are you doing behind my back?' I looked from George to Oliver and back.

'Couldn't you just give me a pat on my shoulder?' Oliver hissed to George.

'You two were far too busy for a pat. I even did that, you know!' George said with an extra large smile on his face. 'Couples in love…'

Oliver grumbled. 'Kates, that's a surprise. And you'll find out soon enough.' He kissed me again, turned around and went with George to the farthest end of the Common Room.

I sighed loudly and went to Angelina and Alicia. They were also doing extremely strange. When I sat down, they both jumped a couple of metres in the air and their conversation stopped.

'What's going on?' I asked.

Alicia started to bite her nails. Angelina glanced at her and kicked her against the shin.

Angelina threw her black, long hair behind her shoulders and smiled sweetly at me. 'We were just discussing an assignment of Charms. Alicia here,' he put her arm around the shoulders of Alicia, who was slightly panicking, 'didn't understood the task, and that's why she's so desperately biting her nails.' She was still smiling at me and slapping Alicia's fingers out of her mouth.

'Are you hiding something for me?' I asked, looking at both of them. Angelina's dark face was a closed book, but Alicia was slightly sweating and she couldn't sit still.

Alicia's dark green eyes were flashing from me, to the little table where George and Oliver were whispering and back.

'Aaah, I've got it! You're also in the complot, aren't you?' I said, leaning back in my chair.

Alicia sighed loudly, smiled and nodded like a freak. Angelina sighed and gave Alicia a friendly slap against the head.

I bended forward. 'What is it?'

'Oooh, no! That's not going to work, Katie dear. We've sworn secrecy.' Angelina said while she shook her head, so that her hair was in front of her eyes.

'Hmm… In other words, Fred and George putted a spell on you both.'

Alicia nodded.

'Indeed, they have. Alicia can't speak when you are near her.'

I laughed so hard that the whole Common Room looked at me. 'The twins did an excellent job then! They must know you too well, Alicia. You tell everything to me!'

Alicia nodded miserably.

I giggled and went to bed. I threw a kiss at Oliver and he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Once I was in bed, I had decided that I would talk to Cedric the next day. It had to happen, and the sooner, the better.

**  
Okay, that's chapter ten. I am sorry for all the mistakes. I do have a beta, but she doesn't answer my e-mails.**


	11. Important Game, Important Night

**Those Hazel Eyes**

**A.N.: **I am so sorry if the previous chapter was a piece of shit. I am rewriting it and I'll update it as soon as it is finished.

Chapter eleven: Important Game, Important Night

It was the big Final, with a capital F. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Oliver had been extremely nervous the last couple of days. Harry had been threatened by several Slytherins and the Weasley twins had started a 'little' group to protect Harry. They had ended up with over 50 people following Harry all over the castle.

I took a deep breath. Now that the day had come, the nerves had taken my brain hostage. I knew that this final was very important for Oliver, it was his last chance to win that bloody thing. But his spirits are high, right after Harry got his Firebolt.

'Mount your brooms!' Madame Hooch yelled. She whistled and the game started. The crowd started to yell and I heard several people yell 'Go Harry, go!'

Alicia had the Quaffle in possession. She flew straight for the Slytherin goalposts but one of the Slytherin Chasers had caught the Quaffle.   
Angelina flew very close to him, I thought she had hit him, but she grabbed the quaffle and scored the first point.

Next moment Angelina had almost fallen off her broom, when Flint had tackled her from behind. Fred had thrown his Beater's club at Flint, which had broken Flint's nose. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Both teams got a penalty, which changed the score, 20 – 0. Oliver had made an excellent saving when Flint had tried to make a penalty.

'Katie Bell is in possession of the Quaffle! Excellent Chaser, she is. She's going straight for the Slytherin goalposts.' I heard Lee scream to the crowd. 'WATCH OUT, KATIE!'

A Slytherin Chaser had grabbed my head. I had no choice but to drop the Quaffle. Luckily, Madame Hooch had whistled and had given Gryffindor a penalty. And I scored!

The whole match was dirty. The Slytherin Beaters had tried to sandwich Harry, but he was clever enough to turn his Firebolt upwards. At the same time, Flint had scored. I saw Oliver swear and hit one of his goalposts with his fist.

I had scored another 30 points, Slytherin had tried to attack Angelina, luckily Harry had seen it and saved her.

Then it happened, Harry saw Malfoy fly towards a little golden sparkle. I saw it, and I stopped in mid air. Harry flattened himself to the broom, to gain some speed. Suddenly Harry's arm flew up with the Golden Snitch on his right hand.

The Gryffindor crowd exploded. I saw Oliver flying right to Harry, hugging him. I landed, and I heard Angelina and Alicia sing 'We've got the Cup,' and I sang with them. Oliver had already the Cup in his hands and passed it on to Harry. I saw him looking for something. When his eyes fell on me, he smiled. He hugged me and kissed me deeply.

I was in the Common Room, drinking a Butter Beer, with the rest of the Gryffindor students. Everyone was congratulating me and the rest of the team, although I hadn't seen Oliver in a while. When I told this to Fred, he grinned falsely and said that he didn't knew either.

I laughed, I partied and talked to several people. I felt like someone was watching me and I turned around. Oliver stood by the exit of the Common Room. He clearly had been up his dormitory, because he was wearing different clothes. He had a light blue jeans and a black sweater, that made him look even more sexier then he was. He smiled at me and beckoned me.

He took me to the Lake. He had prepared a pick – nick, which might look a bit odd at eleven o'clock in the evening, but I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

'You are a the best boyfriend ever,' I managed to say between two pieces of bread. 'I was starving.' I took an apple and putted my teeth in it. The juice of the apple was running down my face.

Oliver smiled and kissed the juice away. I suddenly was very aware of him being so close to me. I felt his breath against my cheek, his leg against mine, his hand supporting my back and his other hand in my neck.

I felt myself taking off his sweater. Oliver was opening the buttons of my blouse. I closed my eyes and looked deeply into his eyes.

'I've never done this in my life before, Kates.' He said, his voice was shaking.

'Welcome to the Club of the Forever Virgins.'

He laughed so hard he lied down on the ground and couldn't say anything for the next ten minutes.

'This is a turn off,' I said while I crawled towards him.

'Sorry, Kates.' He wiped away his laughter tears. He took me on his lap and kissed me deeply. I totally lost myself.

I was sitting in the Great Hall, the next morning eating my breakfast. When I looked up I saw my two best friends staring down at me, with furious looks.

'Where the hell have you been, last night?' Alicia asked me with her hands on her hips. She strongly reminded me of my mother.

'We were worried sick!' Angelina added.

'You left no note!'

'You didn't even said that you were leaving.'

'And now we'd like to have an explanation, young lady.'

'You two act more like George and Fred, lately. You need to look after new friends.' I smiled widely at them and continued my breakfast. I looked up again, and they were still standing there. I threw my hands up in the air. 'Oh fine, I was with Oliver last night.'

Angelina looked at me. Alicia's mouth fell open.

'Dear Merlin. You mean… ? It has happened?'

'I don't know what you understand under the word 'happened' but when you mean the big it, then I will say "yes".'

Alicia started screaming and clapping her hands. Angelina still stood on the same spot, staring at me. 'I don't quite get your drift.'

'For Merlin's sake, Angelina. I have left the virgin islands.' I said while I kept reading the Daily Prophet.

Now Alicia and Angelina were both running up and down the Great Hall, clapping their hands and hugging each other.

'Please sit down, you're acting like fools.' I said while they were running past me. I grabbed their robes and forced them to sit.

'How was it?' Angelina asked me.

I stared at her in shock. 'How dare you asking me such thing!'

'Just curiosity!'

'I don't know. I'm shaking all the time when I'm thinking about it, I feel butterflies taking over my body when see him.' I saw Alicia rolling her eyes. 'What?' I asked.

'That's not what we wanted to know, sweetheart.' She poked my arm. 'We don't want to know what you feel when you see Oliver.'

'It was fantastic. And that's all I'm telling about it, alright?' I looked at them. They both nodded.

'You did use protection, right?'

My knife fell down. I knew I had forgotten something.

'Oh, Katie. Tell me you have used protection!'

I ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Alicia and Angelina behind.

I am so sorry it has taken me a long time to update. School is driving me crazy. Long live Holidays! Review! I love you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Those Hazel Eyes**

**A.N.** : I am sorry that it took such a long time to update! But I have graduated! Yay!

Chapter Twelve: The truth coming out.

* * *

I ducked behind a statue of some gorgeous wizard who went to Hogwarts many years ago. He must've done something good, nobody got his statue in this school for nothing. I put my hands on the legs of this good looking statue and looked if Oliver had gone. Yes, I am avoiding him. 

'I would it find it very nice if you're hands didn't touch my hips!' the statue said, a little bit angry. 'In my days, we didn't touch statues!' He looked at me with a disgusted look. He must've been gay, this one. I mumbled something that looked like an apology and ran off to the common room of Gryffindor.

I pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady after saying the password. I took a quick look around the common room, finding Oliver sitting in an arm chair by the window, staring outside. I ducked behind several chairs and sofas. Grabbed a first year and used it as a shield on my way to the girls dormitories.

'Katie'!' yelled the voice of Alicia behind me.

Oliver looked up and saw me standing behind a terrified first year. He stood up and walked towards me. I just completely freaked. I pushed the first year into a sofa and started to run towards the stairs. Once I was at the door, leading to my room I heard Oliver yell. 'You can't avoid me for ever, Katie!'

Of course I knew that. He had managed to pull us out of our beds while other guys, who had tried to come up, an alarm had gone off.

I locked myself up in the bathroom. I heard Alicia come in and she knocked on my door.

'Katherine Bell, if you don't open this door immediately, I'm going to use my wand!'

Sometimes she really reminded me of my mother.

I heard a big bang, and the door of the bathroom flew open.

'You are going to talk to me, right now! I'm getting sick of running behind you! And so does Oliver. He's very worried about you!'

'Nothing to worry about,' I said cheerily, getting up. I tried to pass her, but she blocked my way. I could tickle her, but that would make her even angrier. Use the stupefy spell? Nah, too drastic.

Alicia grabbed my arm and pushed me on her bed. 'You are going to talk to me, right this instant!'

'There's nothing to talk about.' I said giving her my most beautiful smile. 'I feel perfectly fine!' I tried to roll off her bed, but I bumped to an invisible wall.

'Ok, I'll give you something to talk about. How about it's been a month since you've talked to me. A month and a half since you talked to Oliver. And how about the little fact that you haven't been to all your classes, and conveniently, just the classes you have with Oliver?'

I played with my hair and didn't look at Alicia. All that she said was true. But there was just one small reason that explained my behaviour: the fact that I could be pregnant. I blinked a few times. I didn't try to think about it too much.

I looked up at Alicia, she was still standing there, waiting patiently. I told her the whole story.

She nodded when I had finished. 'I thought it was something like that. After that morning in the Great Hall. Anyway, you've bought a pregnancy test?'

I nodded silently. I had sent an owl to my mother. She had just sent me back a muggle pregnancy test. That was about two weeks ago, but I still hadn't the guts to use it.

Alicia looked at her watch. 'It's ten o'clock in the morning. I guess you haven't eaten yet?'

I shook my head.

'Good, you're going to take that test right now.' She stood up and went to my bed.

'What? Right now? Are you insane?' I blurted out.

'Don't you think Oliver is going crazy? He deserves your honesty, Katie! I have never seen him like this before. George bought him a Quidditch magazine and he didn't even touch it!'

Ok, so Oliver must be going crazy. Oliver was so fanatic about Quidditch that he bought every magazine about it.

'He'll leave me, Alicia when I tell him. He's not ready for this and neither am I. I'm seventeen for bloody sake! And there's just also money. Having a child also means having money. I don't have it, Oliver doesn't have it.'

Alicia smiled. She had found the pregnancy test under my pillow and she came back to me. 'Oliver got a letter from Puddlemere United. They've hired him as a professional Keeper.'

The first thing I thought was how come he didn't tell me. But then it was quite obvious why, I hadn't spoken him for over a month. I felt really guilty. It happened in a split second. I grabbed the test out of Alicia's hand and went to the bathroom.

* * *

It was late. Everybody had already gone to bed. I was waiting for Oliver, I knew he hadn't been sleeping yet, Fred had told me. I looked out the window. I saw him standing at the Quidditch pitch, with his broom in his hand. I ran back to my dormitory, grabbed my broom and two cloaks and ran outside.

I found him at the goal hoops. He was sitting on the cold ground. I approached him from behind. I stopped when I was standing next to him.

I kneeled next to him and putted one of the cloaks on his shoulders. 'Pretty cold today. I don't want to get a cold.'

He looked up and was surprised to see me. He jumped up on his feet. 'Katie!'

'Were you maybe expecting someone else?' I said with a smile. 'If you are, just tell me and I'll be back to the castle.'

He shook his head. 'No, I'm not. I just didn't feel like going to bed.' He fell silent. He looked at his feet. 'Do you want to talk to me?' He asked slowly.

'Actually, yes. But not right now. I just want to sit a bit.'

He looked disappointed. 'Oh… I'll leave then.'

'Don't be silly! I want to sit with you. I missed you for Merlin's sake!'

He cheered up a bit. We both sat down and I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me, I felt a nice warmth growing inside me, filling me with peace.

I don't know how long we just sat in a comfortable silence. The sky was just beautiful. We looked at the falling stars and the wind that was playing with the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

After hours I sat back up. I told him everything. The exact same story that I had told Alicia.

He grabbed my both hands in his and hugged me. I started crying. I felt so ashamed about it, but he pulled me on his lap, hugged me and rocked me gently.

'What a silly thought. I would never leave you, Kates!' He stroked my hair. That even made me cry more.

After I calmed down a bit he looked at me.

'Are you pregnant?'

I nodded. To my great surprise, he smiled happily.

'I'm going to be a daddy?'

I nodded again.

He hugged me so tight, I thought I was going to choke.

'Have you ever thought about the fact that we're going to need money? I don't have a job, and I won't be able to study. I always thought I would be an excellent doctor in St. Mungo's.'

'You'll be a doctor! Don't worry! My grand-mother died last summer, you know that.' I nodded, but I couldn't understand how his dead grand-mother was going to help us. 'She gave me a large amount of gold.'

Now that was certainly going to help.

'We can buy a little house or something. When your parents won't pay for your studies, I'll do it. When our little baby is born, I'm sure my parents will baby-sit. And I signed a contract for Puddlemere United last week. So money is the last thing to worry about!'

I smiled happily. Everything was going to be fine!

'Do you want to be a mother, Katie?'

The question didn't surprise me.

'I never saw myself as a mother. I always thought that the mother instinct wasn't for me. But then I found you and that night we were together, I knew that it would be an honour to carry your child.'

He kissed me intensely. And again, we were together under the same stars.

* * *

**I think it will be one of the last chapters. One or two more to come! Review!**


	13. The end

**Those Hazel Eyes**

A.N.: I know it's been a while, but I wanted this last chapter (yes, you've read it right) to be perfect. And I think it is now. I want to thank every single person that has read my story. You are all the best.  
Enjoy!

* * *

'Nathan Quentin Wood, if your teeth aren't brushed in the next five minutes, I'm going to get your father.' I said in my most annoying tone. That boy was getting a will of his own. As stubborn as his father. 

It was almost five years ago I gave birth to my son, and at times like these I really wished that I could control him more. But he was too clever, he knows I can't resist him. While his father, Oliver Wood, still used some kind of power that only a father can have.

'Are your teeth brushed?' I asked him once more. He looked up at me and gave me a cheeky smile. 'I'm going to get your father!' I tried once more. 'and you know what happens then.'

He giggled and sprinted out of the bathroom.

'That was the last time, Nathan. I'm going to look after dad.'

I went down the stairs and found Oliver in our nice, white kitchen. He was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet with a little bit of concern on his face. When he saw me come in, his face lighted up. 'Hey, beautiful!' he greeted me. He jumped up and gave me a warm kiss.

'Your son is acting like a… five – year – old,' I sighed. I took a cup and poured some coffee in it.

Oliver smiled. 'That's maybe because he is five years old.' He looked at me. 'Well, I'll give him some fatherly attention. His teeth are brushed in no time!'

'How man kids did you want, again?' I asked him, just to be sure I misheard him last night.

'At least four more,' he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

'I might have to castrate you,' I said trying to look very serious by the way his face looked now. 'Now go and teach Nathan some manners!' Oliver quickly turned around and ran the stairs up.

Five minutes later, Nathan was downstairs fully clothed and teeth brushed.

'He's going to be a fine Quidditch player, later,' Oliver said, with a proud look on his face. 'He's so clever, smart and some good reflexes.'

I snorted. 'If he doesn't eat his porridge, he's not going to get out that door.' I said, trying to feed Nathan, he was again being a little anarchist.

'You are too soft,' Oliver said. 'Nathan, eat your porridge,' he said with a stern voice.

'I don't know how you do it,' I said sadly, while I saw Nathan eat his porridge.

'You love him too much, he knows that and he senses that, Kates. He's taking advantage of that.' He kissed me again and stroked my cheek. 'I have to go, I'm already a bit late for work.' He gave me one last kiss and an amazing smile and Apparated.

* * *

Later that day I had Alicia and Angelina visiting me. We were drinking coffee and thinking back of those good old days.

'Nathan is so cute,' Angelina sighed. She wanted a child as well, but George, who she married last year, wanted to wait a little more. 'George needs all the time he has. That bloody shop of his.'

'He's doing amazing business, Angelina,' Alicia said. 'Give him some time to get money. A baby isn't cheap. Katie here has all the luck in the world,' she said while she turned her face at me. 'A good looking boyfriend, successful and rich.'

I snorted. 'He has to work really hard for it, and you both know that. It's only the last three years that we have money. Before that his trainer never really saw the talent in Oliver.'

'Speaking of Oliver,' Alicia said with a little mystery in her voice. 'When are you two getting married?'

'Oh, please! You sound just like my mother and Oliver's. Those two ladies get along too well, if you ask me.' I rolled my eyes. It was only last week that Oliver's mother and mine were here all afternoon chatting about the potential marriage.

When I told my two friends about their speculations, they both laughed really hard.

'When's Davies going to pop the question, Alicia?' Angelina asked. Alicia grew blushed very hard. 'Actually, he asked me yesterday.' She showed her ring.

Angelina and me both yelled and hugged Alicia. 'Show me that ring,' I said. 'Sweet Merlin, he's also making a good living,' I said, looking at the big diamond stone.

Alicia shrugged. 'Woking at the ministry isn't that bad, no.'

'When are you going back to Hogwarts, Katie? My niece Marie asked me. Everybody's getting Charms from some old wizard, who doesn't know his stuff properly.' Alicia changed the subject.

'Next week, I'll be back. My vacation was long enough.' I said, while Nathan pulled my skirt. I took him on my lap.

'Hey Oliver!' Angelina said. I looked behind me and saw, indeed, Oliver standing behind me.

'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' Nathan yelled and leaped of my lap to sprint towards his father.

'Hey, little man!' Oliver said, while taking his son into his arms.

'We were just saying goodbye,' Alicia said, while standing up. 'Davies is waiting for me.' She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

'Oh, Angelina,' Oliver said. 'I wanted to ask you something. If it's all right with you and George, could Nathan spend the night at your place. I have a little surprise for Kates.'

I turned around and looked at Oliver.

Angelina smiled largely. 'I'd be glad to!' She took Nathan in her arms. 'Are we going to have a sleep over at auntie Angelina?'

I had to wear comfortable clothes and shoes… That's all he wanted to tell me. He had a smile on his face all afternoon. He was doing things behind my back, and that worried me… a lot. The last time he planned a surprise, he almost burned down our house.

When the night fell and I had wasted most of my afternoon, Oliver finally came downstairs with a suitcase in his hand. 'Are you ready?'

'Since you said you loved me,' I answered him.

* * *

He had planned a Portkey… right to Greece. The place I've always wanted to visit. We were sitting under the moonlight, having a lovely pick nick.

'You spoil me too much,' I said to him, while he was feeding me grapes. 'I might get fat if you keep doing such things as planning pick nicks or take me out to dinner every week.'

'I would still love you then,' he looked down at me. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

Uh – oh…

He took my arm gently, so I had to stand up.

'We've been together quite some time now and we have a marvellous son.'

This is not happening…

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care where we end up, as long as I a with you.'

Breathe, Katherine. Keep breathing.

He went down on one knee and took a little black box out of his pocket and opened it.

I gasped. There was a beautiful blue sapphire ring.

'Marry me, Kates.'

He looked at me with his hazel eyes, identical to his son.

'Yes, I'll marry you, Oliver.'

And he kissed me.


End file.
